Room Service
by idiot-wind89
Summary: Who knew that trying to secure an internet connection in a cheap motel room would lead to a different sort of connection entirely? Basically smut. AH/AU/OOC. One-shot


**A/N: This is basically OOC AH/AU Klaroline smut. It's not to be taken seriously whatsoever. *shrugs* I'm not sorry. It's just for fun and is really not that well written. Don't judge me. **

**This story came out of a real life experience - minus all the sexy stuff, haha. **

**If you're reading Tangled Up In Blue, I hope to have another update before the actual TVD season finale, but I can't make any promises. I'm super busy this week and I've been struggling with the chapter.**

* * *

_She fell back against the tacky top blanket of the bed in a huff. _

_Despite the fact that the woman at the front desk of the sketchy motel lobby had given her a password to access the internet, she could not get it to work on her laptop. The signal strength was practically non-existent. _

_It's not like staying at this motel had been her first choice, but it was the only one around for miles and she was sweaty and tired from driving all day on her way to visit her friend Elena. _

_So she stopped. _

_She was delightfully surprised when she discovered the roadside motel had internet access. _

_There were a few emails she wanted to type out. _

_Not to mention the fact that the TV in her room only got a handful of channels. Having the internet would enable her to catch up on her favourite television shows until she was tired enough to sleep in the unfamiliar bed. _

_She had already checked it for bed bugs, questionable stains, or odd smells. Nothing turned up and she was actually surprised by how fresh the linens smelt. _

_Deciding to stay upon her thorough inspection, she carried her bags to her room, turned on the mediocre room air conditioning system, and then opted to take a shower. _

_She left briefly to grab food from the rest stop beside the motel, but now here she was beyond frustrated that she could not connect her computer. _

_Now she almost wished she hadn't been served the promise of an internet connection. The promise was worse than nothing. _

_A part of her felt like giving up and turning on the TV for some crappy news program, but decided to check with the front desk to see if there was anything they could do. She was desperate. _

_Picking up her laptop, she slipped into her flip-flops and left the building for the main office. The humid heat hit her instantly as she crossed the desolate parking lot. _

_She swung open the glass door determinedly but hesitated when the woman she had booked the room with earlier had been replaced by a younger man. _

_He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. It was obvious that he worked here; he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black tie with black slacks. Clearly this motel in the middle of nowhere was trying to maintain an air of professionalism. _

_His eyes pierced hers at first as he smiled politely, but they soon travelled lower. _

_Suddenly feeling self-conscious about her state of dress - her white pyjama shorts and purple tank top - she held the laptop against her middle in hopes of reclaiming her modesty. _

"Can I help you?" rolled off his perfect lips in a delightful accent.

_She would be lying if she said she hadn't developed a mini crush on this man in the few seconds she had been standing there. Perhaps it was the accent? Maybe it was the suit? Maybe it was the stubble that framed his jaw, or the plump lips that hid a smile that made her knees weak? Perhaps it was the way his blue eyes had just boldly objectified her as she had him. _

_Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had sex in awhile and it was impairing her judgement enough to the point where she was actually entertaining the thought of doing a motel lobby attendant? _

"Sweetheart? Can I help you?" he grinned, waving his hand a little to catch her attention.

_Swallowing hard, she shook her head anxiously. _

"Um yeah, actually. The other woman who was working in here earlier gave me a password for the wireless, but I can't seem to connect on my laptop," she explained. "I really need to use it," she lied.

_He frowned before opening his laptop. _

"I'm connected fine," he responded.

_She sighed, discontent with his response. _

"I could test the connection in your room and see if I could get yours to work, if you'd like?" he suggested.

_For some reason, the prospect of him coming back to her room made her anxious, but her desire for the internet overpowered her other concerns. _

"Sure, thank you," she said, realizing that she was using the flirty voice she often employed to get men to do what she wanted them to do. "I don't know anything about computers, my ex...my ex-boyfriend used to deal with my technology."

_He smirked as he closed his laptop and picked it up from the desk before stepping past her. _

_Pushing his lean frame against the door, he opened it and waited for her to walk through. _

_She couldn't remember the last time a guy opened the door for her. _

"Thanks...?" she said instinctively, trailing her sentence off as she waited for him to tell her his name.

"Niklaus," he said. "but you can call me Nik, Caroline," he mused.

_She arched her eyebrow. _

"There's only four other people staying here tonight besides you. I'm assuming you're not Andrew, Robert, Mark, or Terrence?" he asked.

_Laughing, she shook her head. _

_He flashed her a dimpled smile. _

"It's muggy out here," he commented absently as they walked towards the rooms.

_She nodded, continuing to walk ahead. _

"You don't have to do this," she assured him guiltily.

"It's the nightshift. I had to do rounds in a few minutes anyways," he told her.

"Yeah, it must get boring. Have you worked here a long time?" she asked as she unlocked and opened the door to the motel rooms.

_She started for the stairs to the second floor. _

"No. This is just where my money ran out. I'll only be working here until I save up some more to continue where I'm headed next," he said.

"Where is that?" she wondered.

_They reached the second and top floor and she led him to her room down the hall. _

"California, most likely," he revealed.

_She thought twice about informing him that California was her destination. Elena was attending college there. _

"What brings you here?" he asked.

_A part of her was expecting it. _

"Just passing through. I'm going to visit my friend," she said vaguely, hoping he didn't ask where her friend lived exactly.

_He didn't, thankfully, because they had reached her room before he could. _

_She unlocked the door with her key and led him inside. _

_Dropping her laptop on the bed, she quickly stuffed her stray clothes from earlier - including a bra - back into her bag. _

_He sat down on the other bed with his laptop open. _

_She picked hers back up and examined it from the desk against the opposite wall. _

"The signal is weak, but I'm still connected," he told her.

_Groaning, she waited a few moments to see if her computer would connect. _

"Mine's still not working," she complained. "It's probably just my piece of shit computer."

_He rose from the bed, setting his computer aside as he came to inspect her laptop. _

_It was then that she caught the sweet and musky scent of his cologne. _

_She refocused on her computer screen. _

"May I?" he asked.

_Shuddering at the closeness of his voice, she snapped herself out of her trance when she noticed him reaching for her computer. _

_She nodded and turned the laptop towards him as he leaned in beside her. _

_The material of his pants glided against her bare leg as he stepped forward and began investigating the problem with her computer. _

"You have the same signal strength as me," he concluded.

_He attempted to connect her laptop to the internet once more. _

_It failed. _

"I need to get a new computer," she sighed.

_He shrugged. _

"Our wireless isn't exactly the best," he admitted, standing up straight, inadvertently pinning her between him and the desk. "I could take you to a room closer to the hot spot?" he offered, stepping back slowly.

_She felt her breathing hitch as he turned for his computer. _

_What had gotten into her? It had to be the heat, her dry spell, or her own boredom. All she could think about was begging him to take her in a room to find her hot spot. _

"You don't have to," she stuttered.

"It's not a problem. I don't exactly have much else to do," he chuckled.

_She nodded appreciatively. _

"Lead the way," she said.

_He left her room and she followed him with her laptop and room keys. He took her down to the first floor and as they walked down the hall she couldn't help but admire the way his butt looked in his slacks. _

_When he glanced at her over her shoulder she panicked and looked away. _

"We'll try this room," he mentioned, nodding his head towards the door on the left.

_She tensed when she noticed the suggestive number on the door: sixty-nine. _

_Her cheeks reddened a little but she quickly shirked off her amused discomfort. She could be so immature sometimes. _

_He unlocked the door with a master key and opened it for her. _

_As she turned on the desk lamp she found that this room was the reverse of her room. The beds were on the right wall, while the television and desk were on the left. Everything else about it - from the furniture to the blankets - was exactly the same. _

_She placed her computer on the desk again as Nik opened up is laptop on the foot of the bed behind her. _

"The signal strength is better in here. I'm connected. How about you?" he asked her.

_His mention of being connected prompted images of their bodies connecting. _

_Glancing down at her computer she found that it was still not connected. _

"Nothing," she sighed.

_He set his laptop aside and stood up behind her to get a better view of her screen - and perhaps her cleavage in the mirror above the desk and dresser. _

"Limited connectivity," he observed as he read the screen.

_Her stomach knotted pleasurably as she revelled in the feeling of him nearly pressed up against her. _

_She scolded herself but quickly found herself revelling in him again as he reached around unexpectedly and tried refreshing the connection. _

"Fuck it," he breathed, provoking her to shiver.

_No, he wasn't talking about fucking she realized as he gave in and restarted her computer. _

_She clenched her eyes shut briefly and exhaled in what she hoped he assumed was technological frustration and not sexual frustration. _

_He pulled back from her. _

"Let's see if restarting it will make a difference," he decided.

_She nodded as she glanced back at him. _

_There was sweat on his forehead, and it was only then that she realized how hot it was in the unoccupied room without the air conditioning on. _

"It's hot in here," she noted, mentally slapping herself for saying that before she thought about it.

_He loosened his tie and nodded. _

"Yes it is," he said in such a way that made her second guess whether he was talking about the temperature or something else.

_She caught his eyes on her legs, but pretended not to notice as she turned to log back onto her computer. _

_He stood partially beside her and behind her, waiting to see what would happen with her computer. _

_When the screen said that she was connected, she practically jumped for joy. _

"Oh my god," she beamed. "I think I'm connected!"

_He laughed at her excitement. _

_She shook a little involuntarily when he reached around her again. _

"Let's test it," he proposed as he moved the cursor to her web browser.

_He clicked on the address bar and quickly selected the first web address. Her face flushed red with horror an embarrassment when the webpage appeared. _

_She heard him chuckle behind her. _

"You're a frequent visitor to YouPorn, love?" he mused. "Is this what you needed the internet for?"

"My...my boyfriend uses this computer," she stuttered anxiously as she looked away while simultaneously trying to reclaim the computer so she could shut the browser window.

"Ex-boyfriend?" he corrected.

_She nodded anxiously. _

"His log-in name is 'Blonde Ambition'?" he teased.

_Her face was tomato red now. _

"Okay! So what!? I watch porn. You caught me," she grimaced in defeat, stepping back from the computer, no longer concerned that her private porn account was there for him to view. "When you're single you have to improvise."

_He shrugged nonchalantly as he disregarded her discomfort and browsed through her history. _

"Amateur, threesomes, romance, masturbation...lesbian?" he glared at her with an intrigued expression.

_She scowled and reached across, slamming the lid of her computer shut before he had a chance to stop her. _

"No, I'm not a lesbian," she hissed. "It's just hard to find good porn without deep throat gagging and cum shots every five seconds," she complained defensively as she started to pace between the desk and the bed.

_He smirked at her and she couldn't help but break into laughter. _

_She covered her eyes with her arm. _

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," she confessed. "Clearly my internet is working in this room. Can you just go and get me the key for this room so I can move my stuff please," she instructed with a bit of a snap in her voice.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, love. It's actually quite sexy...but also unfortunate," he told her.

_Dropping her arm from her face, she looked at him in disbelief, her face probably even more red than it already was. _

_He laughed bashfully. _

"That was probably inappropriate of me to say," he admitted.

"Well you already browsed unapologetically through my porn site profile," she retorted with an amused smile.

_If this had been some creepy old man motel lobby attendant she would have kicked him out of the room ten minutes ago or called the police, she thought. _

"I'll go get your new keys," he offered, though remaining stationary in front of her.

"Why is it sexy and unfortunate?" she asked curiously.

_He shrugged with a jovial smirk. _

"Do you want me to be inappropriately honest?" he asked.

"Why ask now?" she shot back.

_He chuckled. _

"The thought of a woman getting herself off to porn is very endearing," he breathed.

_She blushed but waited expectantly for the rest of his explanation. _

"But it's unfortunate because a beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't have to resort to porn to have her needs met when the real thing is so much better," he explained.

_Her entire body tensed and she bit the inside of cheek anxiously. Did he actually just say that? _

_His eyes roamed up the length of her body as he gauged her responsiveness. _

_When she offered him no signs of protest, he moved in closer. She backed up instinctively, her calves hitting the end of the bed. _

"Guys should be lining up on their knees for you," he said into her ear.

_She felt like a melted pile of ice cream as his words made her even hotter than she was. _

_Her womb was throbbing and her legs were wobbling. _

_She debated about how to proceed. _

_He was clearly making a move on her and she could reject him and opt for her hand and internet porn, or she could humour him and perhaps get a taste of the real thing that this almost complete stranger seemed to be promising. _

_Without thinking much more, she spoke. _

"Why aren't you?" she countered, a rush of confidence and embarrassment hitting her all at once as she looked at him questioningly.

_She saw his eyes light up at her emboldened inquiry. _

_He seemed very pleasantly surprised by her challenge. _

_This was not how either of them had expected this to go. _

_She anticipated a witty retort from him, but her mouth fell open in awe when he ran the flat of his palms down her outer thighs and dropped to his knees in front of her. _

_Sucking in a breath, she clenched her thighs together in an effort to contain the liquid arousal between them. _

"Is this better?" he asked, running his hands over her ankles as he looked up at her seductively.

_She nodded readily. _

"I thought you had rounds to do?" she wondered shakily.

_His palms ran up the back of her legs leaving goose bumps in their wake. _

"This is all in the name of customer satisfaction, love," he murmured as his hot lips brushed against the tops of both her thighs.

_Her legs nearly buckled. _

"I didn't know this motel offered room service," she noted.

_He shook his head and moved his hands higher. _

_Every touch of his lips made her body spasm. _

_Logical reasoning had long since faded away as his fingers clutched around her shorts and tugged them down. _

_She noticed his lips curve into a smile when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. _

_He helped her step out of both her flip flops and shorts, leaving her bare from the waist down in front of him. _

_His hands travelled over her ass as he took in the sight of her wet thighs and aching centre. _

_Running his fingertips along the insides of her thighs, he nudged her legs open. _

"I can smell your arousal," he sighed. "How long as it been since someone has tasted you, Caroline?" he asked as started to tease her outer lips with his fingers.

_She wanted nothing more than to stop him from talking and force his face against her flesh. It had been way too long since she last felt a velvety tongue between her thighs. _

"Months," she whimpered, struggling to maintain her composure as his mouth inched closer to her body.

"Can I taste you?" he asked.

_She shook her head encouragingly, desperate for any type of contact at this point. _

"Sit down," he urged, his breath fanning her most sensitive area.

_She did so eagerly while his hands gripped her thighs and spread them again. _

_Normally she would have been self-conscious about being so exposed, but she barely knew this accented stranger named Nik enough to care. Her top concern was the pleasure she was lusting after; that he seemed to be prepared to give to her. _

_He kissed the insides of her thighs teasingly as he inched closer to her core. _

_His lips touched everywhere but where she wanted them most. _

_As she bucked her hips, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him closer. _

_His fingers outlined her slit before she finally felt the flat of his tongue swipe slowly down from her clit to her dripping opening. _

_She gasped immediately, appreciating both the sight and the sensation of the oral stimulation he was providing. _

_His tongue stroked her expertly with perfectly timed movements. _

_She struggled to keep her eyes open as he feasted upon her clit with his eager lips and tongue. _

_He continued his ministrations while he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. _

_Concentration became even more difficult when his index finger began to dance around her opening. _

_A moan escaped her lips as two of his fingers filled her unexpectedly. _

"Fuck," she said under her breath as her walls tightened instinctively around the heavenly intrusion.

_He had barely been manipulating her for a few minutes and already her chest was heaving and her face was hot from the blood rushing through it. Beyond the intense pleasure she felt building at the apex of her thighs, these were the tell tale signs of her impending climax. _

_She was almost inclined to feel embarrassed by how quickly he was making her come undone. Almost was the important word, however. _

_Staving off her release for a few more seconds so as to keep his ego at bay, she eventually allowed herself to be overtaken by the wave of bliss she had missed so much. She immersed herself in the feeling of his tongue circling her clit and his fingers sliding in and out of her relentlessly. _

_She held him in place as her release erupted. _

_Her wanton moans filled the thick air of the room while her body quaked and she griped his fingers involuntarily with every burst of pleasure. _

_When her breathing stabilized and she began to descend from her high, he withdrew his fingers, resting his arms on her thighs and staring up at her smugly. _

_He drew his fingers into his mouth, sucking away the juices she had coated them with. _

"You taste even better than you smell," he observed.

_She arched her eyebrows at him. _

"I feel even better than I taste," she suggested.

_His dimples appeared. _

"I should really get back to the front desk," he said, standing up.

_Scoffing at his half-hearted reasoning, she pulled him down by his tie and took his lips with her own. _

"I might have to complain then about the poor customer service here then," she threatened in between rushed but satisfying kisses.

_Her tangy favour still on his tongue awakened her taste buds. _

_With one hand still on his tie, the other worked clumsily on the belt of his pants. _

_He made no concerted effort to protest her actions. She knew his concerns about his job were feeble. Besides, who was going to need a room in the middle of nowhere at this hour? _

_Nudging her hand aside, he undid his pants the rest of the way. _

_He wore no boxers underneath so she was quickly acquainted with his very erect cock. _

_She eyed it anticipatorily as she backed herself up further onto the bed while he stepped out of his pants. _

"I really do need to get back," he smirked, climbing into the bed in between her legs.

"Well then let's see how quickly you can make me cum again," she challenged.

_He grinned down at her as he reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small square package. _

"You've done this before?" she remarked teasingly.

"This motel is frequented mostly by truckers and prostitutes, sweetheart. We figure they're better served by condoms than bibles," he chuckled as he slid the latex down his shaft.

"I suppose the same could be said for me," she joked.

_He wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed into her hurriedly, leaving her to whimper in surprise at the sudden but welcomed intrusion. _

_She loved the feeling of being filled like this. She had almost forgotten how amazing it truly was. He stretched her in the most delicious of ways. _

_He moved his hips agonizingly slow at first to give her the opportunity to adjust. _

"Faster," she encouraged, hungry for a second release.

_For support, he held onto the headboard behind them. _

_He growled under his breath as his hips hit hers harder with every thrust. _

_Her fingers dug into his lower back, spurring him on further. _

"Don't stop," she groaned.

_His free hand pulled her tank top down, exposing her modest chest. _

_He massaged both of her breasts, allowing the rough skin of his fingertips to slide tauntingly over each of her nipples. _

_She griped his waist tighter with her thighs, savouring the warm friction that was created. _

_Her mind was cloudy and her entire body was on fire with lust. _

_He dropped his hand from the headboard, propping himself up now with his forearm. _

_This brought his face closer to hers. _

_Leaning up, she nibbled on his bottom lip, enticing him into another kiss. _

_All she could think about was the intoxicating pressure between her legs aching to be released. _

_He was perfectly positioned, hitting all the right spots on the inside and the outside. _

_His concentrated grunts of pleasure pushed her closer. _

_Her legs were shaking and her toes were curled as a final buck of his hips sent the most consuming pleasure rippling from her centre to the rest of her body. _

"Nik!" she cried out against his shoulder before biting into the skin lightly.

_He hissed in response, his fingers digging into her thigh as he tried to steady his now erratic movements. _

_His body tightened and his breathing went ragged. _

_With one final crash of his hips, his eyes clenched shut, his hands griped the blankets on either side of her and he released a contented moan. _

_His body collapsed onto the bed beside her. _

_They barely had a moment to collect their thoughts before his phone started to sound. _

"Shit," he groaned as he leapt off the edge of the bed for his pants.

_Sitting up, she took the top blanket with her and watched as he tore his phone from one of his pockets. _

"Of all nights for the boss to drop in," he commented angrily, throwing the used condom in the trash before putting his pants back on hurriedly. "I need to get back."

_She stood up from the bed, clutching the blanket around her as he gathered up his laptop and left her a set of keys. _

"Just return the keys from this room and the other in the morning before you check-out," he told her.

_He headed for the door and she followed. _

"Nik?" she said after him.

_Turning, with his hand on the door knob, he looked at her. _

_She kissed him chastely on the lips, realizing that while they had just been intimate a few minutes ago, for all intents and purposes they were now strangers again. _

"If it helps you out at all, tell your boss that guest in room sixty-nine commends the personalized room service," she grinned.

_He smirked. _

"Customer appreciation is always welcomed," he replied. "Good night, love."

_This time he returned the kiss before making a hasty exit. _

_Who knew that trying to secure an internet connection in a cheap motel room would lead to a different sort of connection entirely? _


End file.
